el regreso!
by BlaKy
Summary: es mi primer fic..! .-. es sobre digimon sorato y mas *O* espero les guste 2 cap..!
1. un dia con los amigos

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban en el aeropuerto tratando de tomar un taxi que las llevara  
mientras en un parque de la ciudad de odaiba se encontraban unos chicos en un lindo día de campo

matt:-oye tai

tai:-matt hermano como te va

matt:-bien oye disculpa la tardanza me esperaron mucho ¿?

tai:-na que va

mimi:-oigan quieren venir de una vez ya estamos sirviendo

matt y tai :- ya vamos

T.k –con su cara llena de alegría- hermano por fin llegas..!

joe-sabes matt últimamente ahora que lo pienso estas llegando tarde a muchas cosas normalmente lo esperamos de tai

tai-oye..! pero si tiene razón estas bien¿?

matt-con toda la serenidad les dice- si no se preocupen solo eh estado ocupado con la banda

kari-bueno vamos a comer

mimi- es verdad ya tengo hambre

tai-con cara juguetona se propone a molestar a mimi- oye tachikawa que sucede desde que te mudaste de nuevo a odaiba hace 2 años siempre tienes hambre vas a perder la figura es más te noto subida de peso

mimi-que dijiste ¿? –pero cuando mimi se proponía a matar al elegido del valor los demás decidieron a intervenir

yolei-bueeeenoooo vamos a comer ya todo está servido

kari- es verdad mejor comemos y mimi no le hagas caso a mi hermanos estas mejor que nunca

mimi- se calma y dice- es verdad no debería prestarle atención bien buen provecho..!-

Mientras pasando por allí

mía-wooo sora que hermoso parque dejemos las cosas y venimos si ¿?

sora- jajaja claro no hay problema pero debemos descansar primero

mía-pone cara suplicante-pero si no estoy cansada

sora-si pero creo que ellas si- le dice con ternura mientras observan a otras dos chicas que dormían plácidamente en el taxi

Mia con cara de resignación solo asiente y sigue observando la ciudad y observa a un grupo de amigos en un día de campo (ya saben quiénes son xDd ) sonríe y se pregunta podrían hacer uno

Taxista-aquí es

Sora – si muchas gracias aquí tiene

Taxista – fue un placer señoritas pero seguras que se van a quedar aquí es muy viejo podría llevarlas a un hotel

Sora –no estamos bien pero gracias por preocuparse

Mia –oigan ustedes 2 que se quedaran durmiendo en el taxi

Rápidamente se levantan y bajan sus cosas aunque la pequeña susan seguía medio dormida  
Mia- valla hally nunca te avía visto dormir así jajaja..!

Hally- déjame estoy así por el cambio de horario no sé , cómo ustedes 2 pueden estar despiertas

Sora y mía se ven a las caras y solo pudieron reírse

Sora- bien entremos

Mientras en el parque  
Mimi- jugamos algo  
Yolei- sii…!

Coddi- pero que

Deivis- muy fácil futbol

Mimi-pone cara de resignación y dice- los chicos y el futbol  
a yolei se le iluminan los ojos y dice- ya se y si somos las porristas ¿?

Mimi – gran idea que dices kari ¿?

Kari – por mí no hay problema

Ahí sale tai y dice –las chicas y sus porras

llegando al parque las chicas vieron al grupo de los elegidos jugando al futbol y a sora se le eriza la piel al ver que eran sus antiguos amigos

Mia –sora qué te pasa ¿?

Sora –no es nada tranquila –dice con la mirada baja- solo que –traga grueso para continuar-ellos eran mis amigos

Mia –ellos son aahh pero que bien vamos sabes que siempre los eh querido conocer

Mia iba en camino hacia los elegidos pero sora la tomo del brazo y le dijo-espera no podemos yo también quiero estar con ellos pero te pido que pienses en nuestra situación no los quiero involucrar en esto

Mia – ve a sora y asiente un poco triste –está bien tienes razón

Hally –deberíamos irnos antes de que te vean sora

Sora –si tienes razón

Susan- sora qui se pass (que sucede sora)-pegunto inocentemente al ver lo tensa que se avía puesto su amiga-hermana

Sora-rien ne se passe (no pasa nada)

Hally-creo que tardara para que se acostumbre al japonés no creen

Mia –bueno es de su ponerse ella vivió toda su vida en parís hasta ahora nosotras estuvimos poco tiempo hally pero sabemos el idioma además lo llevamos en la sangre

Hally –si pero también debimos pensarlo mejor antes de volver a japon y traerlas con nosotras esto es una locura

Sora – hubieras preferido quedarte ¿?

Hally-no pero no podemos mantenernos ocultas mucho tiempo sora y lo sabes

Sora –lose pero hay que intentar éstas conmigo en esto ¿?- sora la mira suplicante

Hally -….suspiro si estoy contigo en esto como no estarlo y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás


	2. Corre!

Sora –lose pero hay que intentar éstas conmigo en esto ¿?- sora la mira suplicante

Hally -….suspiro si estoy contigo en esto como no estarlo y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás

Sora le sonríe y les hace señas con la cabeza para salir de allí mientras ellas se iban desde lo lejos un chico las observo por un rato

Deivis –oye t.k pasa el balón por que te tardas tanto ¿? –grito acercándose a él viendo que se había tardado en buscar la pelota- paso algo ¿?

T.k –creí ver no es imposible olvídalo no paso nada-dándose la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos pensamiento de t.k :podría jurar a ver visto a sora..! Pero es imposible

Deivis –seguro que no pasa nada ¿?-pregunta preocupado no es muy normal que tk ponga esa mirada de tristeza y nostalgia

T.k –si deivis no pasa nada –dice sonriente mientras le da el balón a deivis

Deivis -suspiro ni modo si tu lo dices – dándose por vencido

Después de disfrutar toda una tarde juntos decidieron irse a sus casas

Tai –oye matt quieres ir a cenar a mi casa hoy y así vemos lo del trabajo de física

Matt –claro ya comenzaba a extrañar la comida de tu madre

Tai –te sorprendería saber lo que esta preparando esta noche

Matt –jajaja..! si tu madre siempre nos sorprende tai

T.k –bueno si te vas con ellos no hay necesidad de que nos acompañes a nosotros verdad chicos

Yolei y coddi –cierto..!

Kari –bueno nos vemos mañana adiós

Mimi –adiós chicos

Joe e izzi – adiós

Matt y tai –hasta mañana

Deivis –adiós ken no se te olvide que esta noche te quedas en mi casa o prefieres que pasemos antes por la tuya ¿?

Ken –no estoy bien llamare a mis padres en tu casa

Deivis –bien vamos

Ken-si adiós chicos

En una casa abandonada cerca de allí se encontraba sora y sus nuevas amigas les parecía el lugar prefecto para quedarse ya que por fuera parecía la casa del terror del parque de pero por dentro casi todo estaba intacto solo tenían que acomodar unas cosas pintar algunas habitaciones y sacar mucho polvo..!

Hally –sora estas bien ¿? – viendo a su amiga que tenia la mirada perdida hacia la ventana

Sora –si es solo que no esperaba encontrármelos tan pronto

Mia –sabes si quieres puedes estar con ellos nosotras nos podemos cuidar solas sora –dice para tratar de animarla un poco ya que saben de sobra lo importante que son esas personas para su amiga después de todo esa era la razón por la cual sora decidió volver a Japón para estar con ellos

Sora –las ve y sonríe – no estoy bien mi prioridad ahora son ustedes tengo todo el tiempo del mudo para estar con ellos pero primero debemos resolver nuestros asuntos ustedes también son mis amigas y prometí que las ayudaría a toda costa no puedo dejarlas ahora

Hally y mia –sonríen ante esas palabras mientras susan observa todo sin comprender mucho la situación-

En casa de tai los chicos estaban concentrados haciendo un trabajo en cuanto entro hikari con una bandeja con bocadillos y les dice-oigan chicos les tengo una pregunta por están haciendo un trbajo de física si estamos de vacaciones ¿?

Tai- se a la cara con matt- y le contesta –simple kari es que no le digas a mama pero llegamos a un acuerdo con el profesor le entregamos un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno entrando a clases y no suspenderíamos física 1 así no tendríamos que ver física 2 y quedar atrasados por que también estaríamos viendo física 1 con izzi y mimi

Kari –aahh ya veo así que suspendieron de acuerdo no le diré a mama un momento pero matt por que suspendiste física si tu eres un experto en la materia ¿?-dice kari muy sorprendida

Tai –si yo también me sorprendí bastante pero era obvio que le quedara si casi siempre se iba de pinta

Matt –ya estuvo no dejemos el tema y comamos que esos pasteles se ven deliciosos- dice para cambiar el tema

Tai –lo ve y solo puede sonreír – bien descansemos además ya vamos a terminar y necesito revisar algo

Matt –con el pastelillo en la boca mira detenidamente a tai y le entra una curiosidad de ver lo que hace que es mas importante que el trabajo o la comida para el –que haces kamiya ¿?

Tai –tecleando - eeh no es nada ishida solo mando un correo- le dice con naturalidad

Matt –y sigues con eso tai olvídala jamás te contestara admítelo por una vez por todas eres el único que no se resigna ya han pasado casi 3 años sora se a olvidado de nosotros quieres dejar de mandarle mensajes a los fantasma-matt se va al otro lado del cuarto molesto-

Tai –se levanto de golpe de la computadora y lo miro fijo y le dijo –jamás-matt sé que viéndolo sin comprender- ….! Me as escuchado yo jamás me daré por vencido jamás olvidare a sora jamás es mi mejor amiga nunca voy a dejar de intentar comunicarme con ella me escuchaste-le dijo molesto por los comentarios de hace rato, apretó su puño con fuerza y prosiguió-jamás me olvidare de ella ni la dejare de buscar, así como ella no se rindió conmigo, ella siempre me busco en el digimundo así ustedes dijeran lo que dijeran yo jamás la dejare de buscar hasta que aparezca-dijo con fuerza

Matt –lo ve sorprendido respira hondo y dice- tai es por tu bien olvídala ya, vas a terminar sufriendo y lo sabes- con eso agacha la cabeza y dice en un susurro como para si mismo- yo ya me rendí, no puedo sufrir por alguien que ya no esta –miro a tai una vez mas respiro hondo y le dijo- ya es tarde me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana ¿si?

Tai –bien te acompaño a la puerta –se ofreció ya mas tranquilo

Matt –no tranquilo yo puedo solo descuida - sale del cuarto a despedirse de la familia kamiya para irse

- adiós matt vuelve pronto – le dice alegremente

Matt –se despide y sale de la casa de los kamiya era una noche esplendida se podían observar un sinfín de estrellas en el cielo su cielo aquel al que nunca deja de mirar, y todo el camino a su casa solo pudo pensar en sora-aaiiichs yamato que demonios te pasa debes de olvidar, estúpido tai- dijo molesto de que por culpa de la insistencia de su amigo no la halla podido olvidar todavía

En la mañana, mimi, yolei y cari decidieron salir de compras y tener una tarde de chicas

Yolei – bueno y entonces deivis salto de la nada y le cayo encima a ken jajajajaja..! – yolei y mimi dejan de reír y se fijan en kari que a estado callada desde que llegaron al centro comercial

Mimi – kari te sucede algo ¿? Te noto algo ida – le dice preocupada a la elegida de la luz

Kari – no es nada solo que – calla por unos breves segundos y luego prodigue – recuerdan que matt iba a ir a mi casa ayer - las dos chacas asienten – bueno cuando estuvo allí tubo una discusión con mi hermano – baja la cabeza desanimada

Yoley y mimi se miran una a la otra y yolei le dice – no te preocupes por esas cosas kari

Y mimi la sigue – si sabes muy bien que ellos viven peleándose

Kari levanta la cara para verlas y les dice – no, no me preocupa eso ellos quedaron bien solo que e discusión fue, fue por… fue por sora – dice finalmente desanimada

Mimi – ya veo – dice soltando una triste sonrisa

Yolei tratando de animarlas un poco a ellas y a si misma decide cambiar el tema – bueno chicas que les parece si vamos a comer algo conozco un lugar donde la comida es exquisita – dice animando a las demás

Mimi y kari sonríen ampliamente y dicen- sii – recobrando ánimos

Joe – tai vamos hemos esperado mas de una hora – dice un joe cansado de esperar

Tai – vamos joe sabes también como yo que una hora no es nada para ishi…da- dice embobado por ver a una chica que pasaba por allí con sus 2 amigas

Joe – tai estas bien que ves ¿? – dice confundido por la reacción de su amigo

Tai – joe creo que .. No, no puede ser – dice quitándole los lentes a su amigo y poniéndoselos el

Joe – oye …! Que crees que haces

Tai – no puede ser – dice dándole los lentes para poder salir corriendo del lugar a toda prisa

Justo en ese instante venia llegando yamato que ve como su mejor amigo corre a toda velocidad como si se estuviera perdiendo el partido de futbol mas importante de la temporada para el – a donde va ¿? – pregunta confundido

Joe – limpiando sus lentes para poder ponérselos le dice – no lo se creo que ya termino de enloquecer – dice serio y volteando hacia el para decirle molesto – en cuanto a ti..! Porque llegaste a esta hora matt quedamos a las 8 empunto son las 9:25 – dice desesperado

Matt – tranquilo joe solo me retrase un poco con la banda es todo jeje..! – dice tratando de calmar a su amigo para que no le diera un ataque al corazón por la rabia y desesperación

Tai se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar su objetivo estoy seguro era ella sé que la vi pensaba mientras corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían y cuando logro tenerla a la vista de nuevo freno en seco y grito con todas sus fuerzas – SOOOORAAAAAAA…!-


	3. Chapter 3

sora se encontraba caminando tranquila mente por la ciudad tratando de buscar empleo mientras que las chicas iban de vuelta a casa para ir mejorando su nuevo hogar cuando de repente escucho a lo lejos un grito que le puso la piel de gallina

SOOOORAAAAAAA…!- gritaba tai mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha para llegar a ella- ja..!

ahora que se supone que voy ha hacer..! debería salir corriendo pero de todas formas ya sabe que estoy aquí, pero no debería tal vez si corro ahora... Emmms hay a quien engaño es tai.! me reconoce de aquí a la china y si corro no parara hasta encontrarme no tengo de otra a demás lo extraño mucho, pero...No puedo volver con ellos no tengo otra opción tengo que correr no los puedo involucrar en esto...-Pensado esto sora corrió con todas sus fuerzas para intentar dejar atrás al joven taichi...

Tai vio como su amiga empezaba a correr muy deprisa y decidió acelerar el paso para alcanzarla - no señor no te vas a ir de mi tan fácilmente otra vez takenouchi- Corría con todas sus fuerzas pero la chica fue mas lista y se metió por un área muy concurrida y se perdió entre las personas así que nuestro chico decidió parar su carrera por ahora... Y volver con sus amigos que ya han de estar molestos con el por irse corriendo sin decirles nada- maldición no estoy de humor para un sermón de joe- dejo soltar un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar ha donde los había dejado.

Llegando al centro comercial ve a sus dos amigos sentados en la fuente esperándolo...

Allí esta- dice jeo soltando un suspiro muy profundo viendo que sus amigo se acercaba a ellos cansado por la corrida que hecho de repente- tai te volviste loco como vas a correr de esa manera de la nada...

Matt no decía nada estaba mas concentrado en la su lata de Coca-Cola... Que en el sermón de su amigo...

Es que no me lo van a creer..-Dice emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- para su información acabo de ver a sora..!- La noticia de el joven hizo que el al joven ishida se ahogara con la bebida y a jeo casi le de un paro cardíaco

Vamos tai no seas idiota sora se fue de el país luego de acabar con el enemigo, y si volvió a japón por que no nos lo dijo? o por que no ah contestado alguno de los correos que hemos mandado ¿? - Le dice jeo

Y si es verdad que volvió sin decirnos nada es un claro ejemplo de que no quiere saber nada de nosotros tai- Remato el ishida

No estoy seguro que

era ella y si no nos aviso ah de ser por algo sora no nos olvidaría así de fácil mañana digan lo que me digan saldré a buscarla y si es verdad que no quiere nada con nosotros que me lo diga ella misma en mi cara ahora vamos tenemos que comprar las cosas para esta noche, y no quiero la ira de mimi sobre nosotros- Dicho esto se puso en marcha

Tarado - Dijo matt yendo tras el

Tal vez tenga razón- Matt voltio confundido para ver a su amigo de lentes- piensa tal vez tenga razón sora no nos olvidaría así por que si ademas si es verdad yo también quiero saber el por que... Claro si es que en realidad esta en japón

Ahhh tu también jeo ¿Que te vas a poner como el?...

No es eso ademas me vas a decir que tu no quieres una explicación de por que nos dejo así por que si- le dice volteando lo a ver

Bueno...ps... waa Ok mañana lo ayudaremos a buscar al fantasma de takenouchi pero...No la encontraremos se los aseguro

Sora se detuvo para recuperar el aliento después de semejante corrida se recostó de una pared eh intento calmarse cuando sonó su celular - hola...

SOOORAAA..! donde estas susan esta preguntando por ti a demás recuerda que tienes que buscar la cena..-Dice su amiga hally quien se escuchaba un tanto desesperada

Si tranquila hall iré enseguida comprare algo que les parece hamburguesas ya abrí la cuenta tranquila tenemos suficiente dinero para sobrevivir por algunos años pero no estará de mas encontrar empleo ademas tenemos que inscribirnos en la escuela...Dame unos minutos mientras pido la orden y en media hora estaré allá de acuerdo ok nos vemos en casa...- Colgó su teléfono y se dispuso a comprar la sena

A ver trajeron los que les pedí ¿?

Si princesa calma trajimos todo - dice tai en plan de juego

Ya te dije que no me llamaras así déjame en paz - dice agarrando las cosas

vamos sabes que era un juego mimi por que tienes que ser tan amargada - le dijo tai quien vio que fue mala idea ya que si las miradas matasen el ya no estaría ahí debido a la mirada que le hecho su amiga

hay hermano definitivamente no sabes tratar a las mujeres...- le dijo kari yéndose con mimi a arreglar las cosas

vamos no le dije nada malo ella es la que siempre busca pelear conmigo...- dice tai haciendo un puchero

Buenas noches...Disculpen la tardanza es que tuve que hacer unas cosas antes de venir y se me fue el tiempo ya empezaron ¿?

na.. llegaste a tiempo izzi viniste con ken dime que si- Le pregunta muy emocionada yolei

Lo siento yolei pero hoy no lo vi recuerda que se quedo con daivis ..pero ya deben de estar en camino

oww de acuerdo - dice algo desilusionada

BIIIIEEENN ya todo esta listo para la noche de películas ahora si pueden pasar y ponerse cómodos- Dice o mas bien gritaba mimi

oye sora...eh estado pensando yy...bueno

Vamos mia dime de una vez que es jaja.. no te voy a comer- le dice sora a su amiga para intentar hacer que se relaje debido a que se veía muy nerviosa

Mia agacha la cabeza toda sonrojada- bueno es que si mey llega pues y si podemos hacer los papeles bueno a mi me gustaría hacer un curso de computación y todo eso es que ya sabes antes de que comience la escuela es que...bueno- trataba de hacerse entender pero le costaba

De acuerdo por que no- dice sora sonriendo

De verdad no te molesta es decir pensé que seria algo egoísta seguirte pidiendo cuando nos as ayudado tanto- le dice emocionada y con un poco de vergüenza

como crees no es mas todas deberíamos de hacer uno sobre todo susan que a pesar de que ya esta dominando mucho mejor su japones le faltan aprender muchas cosas si quiere ingresar a la escuela a mi me parece una excelente idea hacer unos cursos antes de las clases- Le dice finalizando con una gran sonrisa

waa que bien sora pero no es todo de verdad yo también buscare empleo para ayudarte en serio

Si yo también buscare uno tu no tienes que hacer todo sola - le dice hall

Bien mañana buscaremos al aeropuerto a mey y conseguiremos un empleo así que a dormir sera un largo dia

HAAY- responden las dos hermanas dejando a sora en la sala

Ya en la mañana las chicas salieron al aeropuerto a buscar a su otra amiga

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEYYYYYY...! - grito con todas sus fuerzas mia cuando vio a su amiga cursar la puerta de salida de el avión

Hola chicas las extrañe muucho lamento la tardanza pero tube algunos inconveniente ya saben cuando se quemo el edificio se quemaron varias cosas importantes pero acá los tengo nuestros papeles - les dice su amiga muy feliz

Genial y tienen las firmas perfecto ahora solo necesitamos una buena cuartada de el por que nuestros padres no nos pueden acompañar o ir a reuniones- les dice sora

Pero eso es muy fácil tranquila sora - les dice mia

oye sora y no as pensado en buscar a tu mama¿? - le pregunta mey

no, pero ayer pase por mi antiguo edificio no no se mudo no anda en casa a demás no quiero saber nada de ella en estos momentos- le dice algo molesta

ok tranquila solo preguntaba jeje..!

mientras en el parque...

aun no entiendo por que no le decimos a los demás así cubriremos mas terreno no ¿? - pregunto jeo algo cansado

nooo... así les daremos una sorpresa cuando vayamos con sora

o le ahorramos el sufrimiento de que sepan que no quiere saber nada de nosotros

Siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista maatt - le dice tai molesto

Soy realista es muy distinto amigo

bueno bueno es mejor que nos separemos un rato así cubrimos mas terreno y ustedes evitan matarse de acuerdo- les dice joe

De acuerdo

Por mi no hay problema nos vemos aquí en media hora de acuerdo- les dice tai

Bien- dicho esto se separaron y buscaron por distintas partes de la ciudad

tai intento buscarla cerca de el centro comercial ya que ayer la vio por allí pero no tenia excito alguno- Vamos donde estas sora..!


End file.
